


Night Time, My Time

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, College, Creepy, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, Evil Armitage Hux, Evil Snoke, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mates, Mild Language, Modern Era, Monsters, Organized Crime, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roommates, Secrets, Spooky, Violence, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Werewolves in Heat, spooky vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Modern College AU: (Y/N) meets a mysterious and yet mesmerizing man named Kylo in one of her classes. The more she speaks to him, the more he seems to come out of his shell, slowly allowing (Y/N) to befriend him. Despite their growing friendship, (Y/N) feels as though Kylo is hiding something from her, continually shutting her out the closer she gets. One evening, on a night walk, she finally discovers his deep dark secret, not even beginning to anticipate what she finds.





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at the notepad in front of you, you sighed, tapping your pencil on the desk top you were seated before. The questions on the reading staring right back at you. It was only the first day, and considering how early it was, you weren’t up to truly contemplating the answers to that reading, not to mention the fact that you had hardly read it. Your eyes had certainly skimmed the page, but no content had been retained. Despite the coffee you had consumed, the more the professor spoke, the more his words seemed to meld into some incomprehensible nonsense. No matter what he tried at this point to make you and your other classmates interested, you weren’t having it. Between the loads of classwork you had piled upon your desk back in your dorm room, your job and your own personal life, your mind was anywhere but present. Feeling yourself slowly drifting off, your eyelids becoming heavier. The skin gently slipping as your vision started to blur out.

“Alright!”

You jumped faintly, your eyes instantly opening once again as you saw the professor clap his hands together with a big smile on his face. He had obviously had his coffee this morning.

“Get into pairs and answer them as best you can.”

Stretching faintly you tried to ward off your creeping slumber, your eyes slightly closing as you hummed in content. Turning slowly to your right, you were met with no one, the girl who was sitting next to you previously having scooted off towards someone else. Sighing you turned to your left, not honestly aware if anyone had taken a seat to the other side of you. As your eyes landed in the corner however, you found yourself frozen. Sitting in the last seat of the row, shrouded entirely in black which seemed to blend with his full head of hair, was a pale young man. His deep brown eyes, intense in their gaze, stared at you with a blank expression resting in his angular features. Although you weren’t sure if there was another emotion hiding behind his eyes, given the scar running across his face had you somewhat distracted. Gulping, you stared back at him silently. Something about him, though alluring with his physical appearance, was also incredibly haunting. The energy he carried in his gaze and his rather intimidating stance was undeniable and heavy. He was so quiet you hadn’t even noticed him take the seat one down from you, nor had you ever noticed him in your class let alone on campus. Yet his presence now seemed so commanding, even hunched over he appeared like a force to be reckoned with. Seeing him still unmoved, you cleared your throat as you pointed to the paper in front of you.

“Do you wanna work on this together?”

He continued staring at you for a few moments, his expression still blank and his mouth not moving. After a few more seconds however, he faintly nodded his head, his eyes seeming to go softer in appearance.

“Yeah sure.”

His deep voice almost surprised you, though you weren’t sure what you were expecting. Maybe not something as appealing or as calm as his was. You nodded, opting to scoot your chair closer to him.

“Great.”

Settling into the seat, now just a few inches away from him you sighed. With your things set before you on top of the desk you turned to him with a smile.

“I’m (Y/N) by the way.”

He gave you a curt nod, what appeared to be a rare and faint grin appearing on his lips.

“I’m Kylo.”

You nodded, “Nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

You turned back to the paper in front of you with a groan as you tapped your pencil against the desk.

“Lets get this over with.”

Kylo chuckled faintly as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

As days went by, soon weeks passing you slowly got the hang of things, your day going by with the slightest bit more ease. With fall starting, you also knew that you would soon enough have the holiday breaks you were so anxiously awaiting. Even with your adjusted attitude towards this new school, you couldn’t help but be excited about the time you’d get to slip away. Releasing a yawn, your eyes faintly shut with your nose crinkling just slightly. Slowly opening your eyes again, you were suddenly met with the visual of a large hand offering you a white cup. Looking up to your left you saw Kylo, towering over you from where you sat with that same faint grin he had given you the first time you met him. Returning his sentiment you smiled back, turning to face him.

“What’s this? And how did I miss people passing out coffee?”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “No one’s passing out coffee.”

Your brow arched, “Then what’s this?”

Suddenly appearing self conscious, Kylo cleared his throat, shrugging his shoulders faintly.

“I just thought you might like some coffee, you always talk about how much you need it in the mornings.”

You smiled at him again as your brow relaxed, slowly taking the coffee cup from him. Giving yourself a sip of the hot beverage, slowly taking in the taste, your eyes went back up to Kylo.

“You even got my order just right…how’d you manage that?”

Avoiding your eyes he swung off his backpack as he settled into the seat next to you. His adams apple bobbed in his neck as one of his hands found its way to the back of his neck, scratching. His body language over the weeks since you had been first acquainted had changed drastically. The intimidating stance he held, though it was still there, softened the moment he sat next to you, his muscles notably relaxing. Today however, he seemed off and in this moment he seemed more shy than usual.

“I remembered, from…you know, when we studied there.”

You tilted your head faintly, giving him a smile once again.

“That’s so sweet of you Kylo. Thank you.”

He avoided your eyes still, but seemed to slightly relax.

“Y-yeah anytime.”

Looking down to the desk in front of him, you suddenly noticed his hands. In a way, you were shocked you hadn’t noticed when he gave you your coffee. His usually pale hands seemed off colored, almost bruised with a sort of beige brown tone to them. The skin that was once spotless was cut up in various places, some of the cuts going deeper than any papercut was capable of. Furrowing your brows, you leaned closer towards him. Though you knew he was hesitant to any physical contact, you couldn’t help but to get closer, to see what these cuts were. Most of them appeared neglected, some even fresh.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Kylo’s brows furrowed as he turned to look at you. Seeing where your eyes were, he instantly grew stiff. He shifted in his seat, hoping you wouldn’t notice just how uncomfortable he suddenly was.

“What are you talking about?”

You scoffed, “Your hands. They look like shit.”

He scoffed back, “Thanks.”

Leaning back into your seat you raised a brow, looking him over. With a smirk you crossed your arms under your chest. He had denied to answer any of your other questions about his life other than shallow questions such as his favorite color, and you couldn’t help but to be curious. A man like him was not like the other people you attended school with, something about him set him apart. Something quiet and yet screaming through his physical appearance.

“You do some illegal street fighting or something?”

He didn’t turn to face you, instead he stared straight ahead into the white board, as if it were far more interesting. He remained silent, not even flinching as you continued to stare at him.

“I could see you doing that. You’re an intimidating dude.”

Still no response, his expression unmoved.

“You get into a bar fight? I know you said you don’t drink but, I can see you still picking a fight.”

He huffed, obviously not amused with your questioning. You leaned closer to him, still smirking as you whispered.

“Or you’re some kind of crime boss? Big money, good drugs apparently.”

His jaw shifted, the bones visibly locking in tension. He was growing agitated.

“Maybe you’re in a mafia…a gang?”

Kylo’s head suddenly snapped towards you causing you to flinch as you held back a gasp. With your eyes wider, you saw his now angered expression. His brows were deep set, his eyes intense again as his lips pressed firmly together.

“Have you ever considered it’s none of your damn business?”

You swallowed, feeling locked in place. The look in his eyes was enough to deter you from going any further into your plethora of questions. It was beyond anger, it was as if you had killed someone in his family. Only when you had asked about the scar across his face had you received a look as scorning. Sinking back into your seat, you curled your arms around yourself.

“Sorry.”

He didn’t bother to respond, only turning his attention forward once again, rolling the tension out of his shoulders. Whatever he kept from you, he was obviously serious about keeping it confidential.

* * *

 

More weeks passed, fall becoming more present in the air around you. School finally felt like home, aside from one thing. You had finally adjusted to your schedule, finally getting your morning coffee with no fuss, even making some new friends in your classes. Everything seemed to be taking a turn for the better for you, except for one thing. Kylo. Ever since your questioning of his scars, he had seemingly disappeared from your sight. He no longer showed up to class, he was no longer able to be found in your study spots, no longer answered any of your texts and had no social media to be found. He had practically ghosted you. Disappearing entirely. Despite knowing how angry he had been with you questioning him previously, you couldn’t help but to continue being curious as to why. Was he that afraid that you were onto him?

“(Y/N)?”

Snapping yourself out your daydream you looked up to Rey, your roommate, sitting across the couch from you with her laptop rested on her legs.

“Hmm?”

“I asked you like five times if you want to take a study break and you just hmm’d me off.”

“O-oh sorry.”

Rey laughed faintly, “It’s alright, but can you answer the question?”

You smiled with a nod, “Yeah I’d love to take a study break.”

Rey nodded, closing her laptop quickly as she moved herself more comfortably in front of the TV. She arched a brow at you as you scooted next to her, checking your phone before you settled in.

“What’s got your mind elsewhere huh?”

You sighed, “Ah it’s nothing just this…kid that kind of, disappeared in one of my classes.”

“Disappeared?”

“Legit disappeared Rey, he’s nowhere to be found.”

Rey’s expression grew concerned all of a sudden, her eyes wilting in appearance.

“What? I know that look. What?”

Rey sighed, running a hand to her neck as she paused for a moment.

“It’s just, there’s a lot of reports going on around town about people going missing.”

Your heart sank deep into your gut as your head felt as though it were going fuzzy. Given what you had asked Kylo and how he had responded, you couldn’t help but assume the worst. He was likely involved in something dangerous that resulted in his disappearance.

“Holy shit.”

Rey sighed, running a hand comfortingly down your arm.

“I mean it could be nothing, maybe he got really sick. Have you seen him on the news or anything?”

You shook your head, recalling at least the snippets of local news you had watched.

“No, not even close.”

Rey smiled, “See, he may not be one of them.”

You nodded, not able to shake the growing fear you had for Kylo’s condition, your faint ease tried to wash over you. At the least, your hands ceased trembling, resting gently on your thighs.

“Yeah…maybe not.”

“Only thing you have to remember is not to go out into those woods ok? That’s where all the reports have been surfacing.”

You nodded, subconciously looking to the window past your desk where the treeline resided.

“Of course not.”

She smiled, “Good. Now onto more pressing issues of the evening.”

Reaching off to the side of the couch she pulled up four different DVD’s with a smirk.

“Are we feeling more of a Disney mood tonight? Maybe some horror since Halloween is around the corner? A laugh our asses off mood?”

You giggled as you nudged your head towards the left.

“Disney, we can never go wrong with it.”

She nodded, “Right you are!”

Excitedly she hopped up from the couch, making her way over to the DVD player as she set up your movie night. Grabbing the nearest blanket, you wrapped it around yourself and settled in for the movie.

* * *

 

Late in the night as you finally finished your homework, you sat quietly, staring blankly out of the window before you. You were entirely drained, and yet dying to be on the move at some level. So much of the day had been spent in lecture halls and your whole evening was spent cooped up inside, sitting for hours on end. Though you appreciated the movie break with Rey, your legs were slowly becoming more restless, your mind lazily prompting you to do something. Outside the window before you, the surrounding forest’s treeline stared back at you. As if the trees themselves had eyes, you felt as though they were staring back at you. Underneath the fall of night, a light covering of fog building around the trees, you couldn’t deny it appeared mystical. Enchanting. Something about the forest on this particular fall evening was calling your name. Almost as though a silent force was gently whispering to you, pulling you closer and closer to the window.

Peering over your shoulder, you looked to the couch behind you, seeing Rey passed out. Just like you, she was entirely worn from the day she had been through, unlike you however, she crashed entirely. Her brown hair was disheveled, her mouth just barely open as faint snores escaped into the air. Turning back to look out the window, you felt the same pull towards the forest, now growing stronger. Leaning further down the desk, resting your elbows on it, you focused your gaze further onto the forest. Despite your allure to it, you couldn’t shake your fear of what Rey had warned you of. Even in its mystical appearance, something sinister was obviously residing behind those trees as well.

Just as you mulled over the thought, your attention was suddenly caught by a moving entity in the grass. Although it was hidden well with its black attire, you were easily able to see its staggered movements. Whatever it was, its footing was not all that stable. Cautiously you turned off your desk lamp, lowering yourself from view only slightly as you leaned further forward in your chair. Despite your subtle fear, you had to know what this was. For all you knew, you would solve the mystery of the missing people. Looking just over your window ledge, your brows furrowed as you saw the figure look over its shoulders.

“Kylo?”

Though you couldn’t see his eyes, you were sure he was scanning the perimeter to assure no one saw him. Seeming confident in the lack of presence around him, he turned forward again walking straight into the woods. Feeling your heart begin to beat a little faster, you stood from your chair slowly, still staring into the woods. Your mind instantly started racing with questions, worries, scenarios that played far too vividly for you to ignore. Not bothering to waste anymore time, you quickly grabbed your jacket, throwing it on with ease. Slipping your keys into your pocket as you clumsily slipped on your shoes, you assured Rey was still asleep. You knew she wouldn’t approve of what you were doing, but you needed answers and to prevent what you feared would happen to this mysterious friend of yours.

Getting over your intial fear of the forest this late at night, with rain pouring down onto you, you made your way through. Though you had no clue where you were going, you easily followed Kylo’s footsteps he had left behind in the mud. Given his weight and the size of his feet, even with the murky mud you were able to makeout the shape of his steps leading you down a winding trail. Whatever he was doing, he obviously didn’t consider covering his tracks once he entered the forest. Possibly he hoped the rain would wash them away, making him like a ghost beyond the trees. The further you went into the forest however, the less it appeared like an area that was for standard hiking. Wherever Kylo had gone, he had definitely gone off of the trail and deep into the terrain. With every step you took however, it lead to no avail with not one sign of him aside from his footprints. The forest was mostly silent, everything else around you unmoved.

Just as that thought crossed your mind however, you stopped in your tracks. Your breath catching in your throat as your flashlight illuminated the soil beneath you. In this one particular spot, there was a pile of clothes cast aside, most of them visibly ripped, likely struggled with. Your heart started to beat faster in your chest as you slowly crouched down to look at them. Shining the light onto the t-shirt, your heart practically stopped as you saw visible rips through the chest, rips that could only be so cleanly cut with something like a blade. They were definitely Kylo’s. As your hand slowly retreated from the fabric, you were instantly startled by the sound of a scream in the distance. Not a shrill scream, but one of intense pain from a masculine voice. On instinct you instantly stood as your heart began beating furiously all over again.

“Kylo.”

Without another thought in your head except that your friend was likely in some sort of danger, you bolted off into the brush that led up the hillside. Even with your shoes slipping on the terrain, your determination to find him carried you, your mind unable to focus on anything else. Kylo may have been intimidating and physically capable, but just like everyone else, he was not invincible. Rushing up the suddenly barren terrain, you brushed the drops from your face, breathing heavily as you finally saw a clearing ahead of you. Your brows furrowed instantly as your feet slowed in pace, your lungs finally earning a break. The scream had definitely come from here, and yet there was nothing. Had the echo carried that far through the air that you heard him from miles away?

* * *

 

(Haha, awkward break to recommend “Wolf” by Fever Ray to read the rest of this with)

* * *

 

Off to the side, you suddenly heard low growling, the tone it carried obviously agitated and likely aware of your presence given the lack of plant life around you. Though your eyes hadn’t moved, you could already guess what it was, your body instantly breaking into a nervous tremble as your heart went into overdrive. It took no genius to know what animals made that sound, and also no genius to know none of them are what you wanted to run into in the woods. Especially alone, and especially at night. Turning slowly to your left, you gulped, not entirely sure if you were ready to face what was just beside you. Sure enough, as you turned, you were met with the visual of a massive, muscular jet black wolf crouched above a recent kill.

Your breath caught in your throat instantly as you saw the figure of a man, bloody and obviously ripped into by the unforgivingly sharp teeth of this wolf. His short brown hair was matted with mud, his sunkissed skin smeared with a mix of blood and soil, a streak of claw marks straight down his cheek and his blue eyes glazed over entirely. Though you were relieved it wasn’t Kylo that was the kill, you couldn’t help but feel sickened and petrified by the sight. Much like a scene from a ripper movie, it churned your stomach and gave your heart a leap of anxiety.

The wolf turned more of itself towards you, exposing its large and slightly reddened fangs with a snarl. The blood faintly dripped from its mouth onto the soil beneath it, giving it an even more horrifying appearance. The way its shoulders moved, you could tell it was prepared to defend itself and its meal. Its ears fell back towards its head, as its snarls grew more angered. In a split decision, one you were sure your body rather than your mind made for you, you sprinted back towards the hillside you had climbed. Not even bothering to consider the terrain you would be braving, your feet desperately carried you down the muddy hill, each thud of your foot rippling up into your calves. Your heavy breathing now was slowly turning into a whimper, desperate to escape the woods and also horrified of the possibility that you had walked into the fate of those who went missing.

The further your feet carried you, the more you could yourself growing weak. Your fear and exhaustion were slowing you down, making every move of your limbs a strained effort. Just as you made it to the bottom of the hillside, thinking you were in the clear, you suddenly jolted forward as your foot halted. Falling to the ground, your body hit the soil with a thud as you released a grunt. With the fear rising even higher you quickly turned to look at your foot, finding it caught in a tree root. Trying to manuever yourself out from under it, you forcefully tried pulling your leg from the root. No matter how forcefully you put your arm strength into it however, your foot remained caught. Whimpering even harder now, tears began to flow past your eyes as you more desperately tried to rip the foot from the ground. Anything that would release you.

“Come on! Come on!!”

Still no budge came from your foot, the branch being too thick and deeply rooted to remove and your leg too ensnared with it to easily slip out. Seeing the lack of success in your attempt to escape, your tears started to flow with far less restraint. You were trapped. Just as that thought settled in, bringing your heart into a deep ache, you saw the same mound of black fur moving towards you. Its motion was slow, concentrated, the shoulder blades visibly shifting with an almost elegant ease. With one footfall after another, it made its way towards you, seeming to enjoy taking its sweet time as it watched you fall apart. Though it was no longer snarling at you, you couldn’t help but feel intimidated and absolutely petrified by this giant animal. Even in comparisson to other wolves, this one was abnormally large and far more threatening.

As it appeared just a few feet before you, your eyes winced shut as your body started to heave with your sobs. Never in a million years had you ever thought that in your venture out to college, you would end up facing your death at the hands of a wild animal. It was not only abnormal, it was horribly unsettling and horrifying to think about. Needless to say, it was not a scenario you ever saw yourself in. Hunching over, almost curling into yourself your sobs only grew louder. Even with your arms locked around yourself, your body continued to tremble and heave from your fear. There was nothing you could do at this point but get lost in your own emotions, letting them overtake you entirely. Within moments however, you were met with a different sort of fate. As your eyes had been shut, the wolf had made its way in front of you, staring at you for a few moments quietly as you curled your arms around yourself. It could sense your distraught, your desperate and failed attempt to escape it. Sensing your desperate energy, the wolf gently brushed its snout against your leg, causing you to flinch. Instantly your eyes opened once again, seeing the wolf jump at your sudden startlement. Your brows furrowed as your sobs grew quiet, at least for now. The wolf you had assumed was going to pounce on you within seconds, was instead sitting before you much like a domestic dog would.

It tilted its big head slightly, obviously watching you as its ears perked up. Its eyes seemed to search you for a moment, before going down towards your feet. Huffing suddenly the wolf stood on all fours again, backing up from you a few feet. You stared on, unsure of what was going on and if you were losing your mind. The wolf quickly began digging into the ground beneath the tree root, aggressively pounding its paws into the soil. Unable to look away, you watched as it chucked chunks of soil behind it, its eyes remaining focused on the ground.

Moments later, you could feel your ankle receiving some relief from its previously pressured state. Your foot once again had a range of motion as you wiggled your ankle around. The wolf huffed again, as it moved off towards the right. Following its every move, you watched as it went to the same pile of clothes you had identified as Kylo’s. Your brows furrowed once again, leaning slightly to your side as you tried to glance at what this creature was doing. The leaves around it rustled, its head seemingly bobbing and moving just faintly to the side before it brought its head back up. In its mouth it held a sweatshirt, one that surprisingly matched its fur almost exactly. Just as you took note of the sweatshirt however, the wolf started moving towards you, closer than it had before.

Unlike before, you were unsure if you should move and run for the hills like you wanted to or to stay put. If this wolf had assisted freeing your leg, which would have otherwise made you an easy kill for it, it must have been decent. Freezing in place again, your eyes went wide as the wolf came practically face to face with you, its hot breath from its notrils faintly hitting your face. Just as you swallowed, your eyes followed it as it dropped the sweatshirt into your lap. Just as quickly as it had put it in your lap, it backed away, sitting itself on the soil once again. With another huff it shook its head, as if gesturing to the sweatshirt.

Your brow arched, entirely confused by what was unfolding before you. Wolves were not known for being nurturing creatures to grown humans, unless they were in a Disney movie. You should have been considered a threat. Taking the sweatshirt in your hand, you gently held it up for the wolf to see. Unzipping the front, you cast it over yourself, covering your shoulders. The wolf intently watched you, seeming fascinated by your simple gesture of putting on the jacket. Meeting its eyes however, you found yourself frozen in place once again.

Narrowing your eyes, you carefully looked into the eyes of the giant black wolf. Its eyes were a deep brown, intense in their gaze and yet carried a soft undertone within them. Looking over its face as a whole, no longer out of fear but curiosity, you also took note of the scar running up past its left eye and up its forehead. All things that you recognized far too well. Things that had been in your mind for weeks now. Your eyes instantly went wide, as your lips faintly parted.

“K-kylo?”

The wolf held still for a moment, much like he had when you questioned him, stiff in body language. After a few seconds however it faintly huffed, bowing its head just barely for you. Much like he himself would respond, there was little to no sound, rather body language. Bringing his head upright again, Kylo took a cautious step forward, nudging your calf with his nose. Finally able to move your leg, you nodded in response, sliding your newly freed ankle out from under the root.

You turned to him with a smile, “Tha-”

Before you could finish, he bolted off behind you in one swift motion of his large limbs. Immediately turning around to see where he went, you watched as he disappeared into the woods off to your left, his black fur blending in with the dark hues of the night. Slowly you stood, still watching the trees as if he’d come running back towards you. Your knees were faintly shaking, your hands slowly moving to pull the sweatshirt closer to you as the rain continued to pour. In the distance, you heard a loud and resounding howl, sending chills down your spine. Even as haunting as it was, despite the small trace of fear, you couldn’t help but stare out into the vast woods with a gobsmacked expression on your face.

Kylo Ren was not a crime boss or in some sort of gang. He was a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering why her mysterious new friend Kylo had disappeared for a number of days, (Y/N) returns to her day as usual. To her surprise, and somewhat relief, Kylo returns to class as well. As silence and obvious tension grow between them, (Y/N) prepares herself to confront Kylo about what she saw. Soon learning the story behind his whole ordeal.

Sliding into your chair you let out a huff, the little energy you had at this hour in the morning seeming to slip straight out of you the second your bottom hit the seat. The weekend was officially over and you were forced to return to your classes. Though your weekend was spent doing some school work, you couldn’t help but miss the time you had to yourself. Depsite having your nose buried in books, you were comfortable in your bed, surrounded by things that brought you comfort. Now you were surrounded by a bleak and empty lecture hall, colorless and bland. It certainly looked exactly how it made you feel.

Even in your dreary morning fog however your mind continued to wander back to what you had witnessed that fateful Friday evening. There wasn’t much that you could muster up in your mind to make sense of the whole thing, but one thing was for certain, you had most certainly not imagined it. No matter how otherworldly and crazy it seemed to you in reality, there was no denying that it had in fact happened. Whether it was the graphic carnage flashing before your eyes, the flaring of razor sharp fangs or the warm brown eyes pleading with you to leave and stay safe, your mind had yet to cease its relentless replay of every moment. What you had once considered only the product of myths and fairy tales had emerged before you in the most unexpected fashion. Though you had always wished some fairy tales were real, you would have never predicted one with the young man you knew as Kylo Ren morphing into a terrifyingly intimidating wolf would be the one you ended up in. Just my luck.

You sighed, finding your eyes wandering off to the wall at the front of the hall. As your eyes wandered off you began to let your mind wander to the questions that had plagued all weekend long. How was such a thing possible? How had you not known this secret of his if he spent as much time as he did with you? Were you just oblivious to it and missed any signs that had materialized before you? Would you see him after that evening? Was that the last you would see of Kylo Ren? Your gut began to slowly plumit as you mulled over the thought. Although you had only known Kylo for a few weeks of your fall quarter, you had certainly formed a friendship and bond with him you would be disappointed to lose. With how distant Rey seemed sometimes, engulfed in her studies entirely, you were grateful to have a friend such as Kylo in your life. Now that you knew his secret however, the question remained, would he want to see you again? Had you seen too much for him to ever want to face you again? Would he confront you about what you had seen? Your blood grew cold at the thought, remembering the carnage you had witnessed laying at his feet. What if that young man had known too much? Seen as much as you did? Would Kylo do the same to you?

Suddenly your body faintly jolted in startlement as you heard metal lightly clash with the table top you sat before. Instantly your eyes went to look beside you, raising your heart rate and sending a ripple of butterflies through your insides. Your body wasn’t sure how to react when that oh so familiar looming figure stood beside you. Kylo seemed to have that affect on you. Kylo slid quietly into his seat, discarding his backpack to the side of his chair as he always did. With a faint huff he plopped himself into the chair, adjusting himself accordingly. Slowly he rested in his spot, finding a comfortable way to have his legs beneath the table. After a moment he cleared his throat, his chair creaking slightly under his shifting weight.

“Did I miss anything?”

You turned to him, your expression so notably unamused as your brow arched.

“Not as much as I apparently missed.”

Kylo’s eyes instantly darted to the students around you, appearing paranoid in his mannerisms. Assuring no one was eavesdropping Kylo leaned towards you, his teeth gritting for a moment.

“(Y/N)-”

“Don’t (Y/N) me. We’re supposed to be friends, and you hide that shit from me?”

“I can explain later.”

“Later? You expect me to wait for an explanation to the shit I saw this weekend later?”

Kylo shook his head faintly as he put a hand up as if in defense.

“Yes. I can’t talk about it now.”

“Well when the the hell can you talk about it? Are you going to disappear again?”

He sighed, looking as though he were in defeat.

“No I won’t. I swear, we’ll talk later…somewhere without others.”

You eyed him, unsure of where he was taking this. Given the fact that you were likely the only person who had ever witnessed him in his wolf form, realizing full and well it was him, he could very well have wanted you dead. If he were to suggest going out to the woods again, you already knew where your fate was going to lay. You gulped.

“Where do you suggest?”

He sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks.

“Well, considering my roommate is out of town, how about my dorm?”

Your brows crinkled, “Your dorm?”

He rolled his eyes, “Look almost anywhere else is going to have people or be shady as fuck so you take your pick. My dorm, a car or the middle of the woods.”

You snorted faintly, “Shit you’re right those are shady. Fine, we’ll talk in your dorm, but only as long as you swear to me one thing.”

“What?”

“No foul play.”

His brows furrowed for a moment, unsure of what you meant exactly.

“I’ve witnessed…your secret. I’d like to be a living and very quiet witness.”

His expression softened faintly, his eyes averting from yours as he looked off. From the way they seemed to look beyond, you were sure your words had him second guessing himself. Though you didn’t know much about Kylo, you knew at the very least, the idea that you thought he would harm you brought him at least a fraction of pain. That only being multiplied by the fact that you were more than certain that you were his only friend.

“I would never…I know you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

You nodded, clearing your throat.

“Alright then…after class?”

He nodded, slowly turning back to face the projection board in the front of the lecture hall. After another moment he leaned over once again, speaking just as softly.

“But seriously…did I miss anything?”

You chuckled faintly as you turned to him with a faint grin, “Just a few small assignments. I can catch you up later.”

He nodded, “Great.”

Turning back to face the front of the classroom you released a deep breath. As much as you knew you needed to focus on the lecture before you, you couldn’t help but to ponder the possibilities of what you were going to hear once you met with Kylo in his dorm. No matter what far reaches your imagination made, nothing seemed to suffice for you. There had to be more.

* * *

 

With class ended and everyone filing out onto the campus grounds, you followed Kylo closely as he strode out to the open space. Observing him carefully you watched as he quickly ran a hand through his ebony locks, releasing a deep breath before turning towards you. His adams apple bobbed in his neck for a moment before he spoke.

“This way.”

Almost as quickly as he had turned towards you, he turned away and began trudging forward. Keeping up with his long strides alone was a venture. Trying to keep your eyes on him so that you wouldn’t lose him in the crowd, you silently took note of his skiddish behavior. Continually he looked over his shoulder, his eyes frantically darting around the sea of faces. You weren’t sure what he was looking for, but obviously he was wary of something.

“What’s got you so paranoid?”

He furrowed his brows for a moment as he regarded you for a quick second before returning to his cautious gaze.

“Just don’t want any…specific people to follow us.”

Your brows furrowed as you suddenly found yourself looking over your own shoulders.

“Follow us?”

He nodded cautiously, giving you a curt gesture of his hand to signal you.

“Come on.”

Nodding eagerly you quickened your pace as you strode beside him, now mimicking his gaze. Though you weren’t sure who or what you were looking for, you were sure in your gut you would know. Given just how rare and unnatural Kylo’s condition was, you wouldn’t be surprised if someone was after him. Either that, or someone hoping someone like you would never find out.

* * *

 

Finally reaching his dorm Kylo politely opened the door for you, visibly growing more uncomfortable in his mannerisms. From what you could tell he had obviously not planned for you to question him on the events of the past weekend so suddenly. Maybe he had assumed you would suffer some sort of PTSD from the sight? Clearing his throat Kylo closed the door behind you both, running his large hand through his hair once again. From where you seated yourself on his roommates bed you could see his hand trembling, struggling to make a smooth slide through his lush locks. Slowly Kylo seated himself on his own bed before you, still trembling as he settled into place. Releasing one last deep breath he turned his gaze to you, finally keeping his eyes on you rather than around the room.

“Well…start talking.”

Kylo stared at you blankly for a few moments. His expression was blank, his body unmoved and his overall demeanor seeming unbothered. Considering he was the one with a secret that was more than just an odd coincidence, you couldn’t help but be bothered by his obvious lack of enthusiasm to participate. You sighed, crossing your arms under your chest.

“How about you start with how you became…this way?”

He nodded, seeming to approve of that start.

“I wasn’t always like this.”

“You weren’t born this way?”

He slowly shook his head, “Not even in the slightest.”

You nodded as he looked off to the side for a moment, as if reminiscing on something. A simpler time perhaps, when this was not an issue in his life.

“When then?”

He gulped, looking down to his large hands, seeming to observe the calloused skin intently.

“When I was getting ready to come here…to go off to college. I applied to school after school, getting accepted to some and rejected from others but then, I applied here and got this…this letter. A professor here, he had apparently seen my application, started talking about this great potential he saw in me for his program. He offered me a full ride scholarship…even a job after graduation.”

Your brow arched for a moment, already sensing the suspicious quality in this story. There had never been a professor you had heard of that went to such lengths for a student. Kylo may have been intelligent, but so were many other students, many without any recognition let alone scholarships.

“And you-”

“I agreed to it. I just wanted to get away.”

You arched a brow, “Away…from?”

“My family.”

Slowly your brow relaxed, finding yourself growing more and more curious. You gave him a faint nod in acknowledgement, skeptically looking over him.

“And then?”

“Then I came out here, met with this professor at a campus tour. He went through all the details of the program, panflits and all of that shit. He even had my scholarship ready to go, my dorm picked out, a roommate I could either approve or deny. He had everything pretty well thought out.”

“And…you didn’t question it?”

He shook his head, “I was so desperate to get away I didn’t really acknowledge how odd things he was saying were. I just figured I got lucky.”

Your heart sank faintly, seeing the look of confliction in his eyes. As fortunate as he was to be at a school like this, getting the education he desired, there was obviously something more to his fortune.

“I don’t mean to sound impatient, I am appreciating the little bit of backstory but…the whole werewolf thing…h-how?”

He gulped, seeming to stare intently at the floor beneath him.

“There was an evening where my roommate told me I had gotten a message from the professor, one that sounded like something urgent. Seeing as break was just around the corner, I figured it was something to do with grades. He was very adimant about my success.”

You nodded, feeling your stomach churn ever so faintly at the sound of him praising this individual. Though you weren’t sure which professor it was, you were more than certain their intentions were nowhere near Kylo’s wellbeing. Something about their eagerness to take him in felt sickening.

“So you went to him?”

He nodded, “I went to his office, and…”

“…And?”

He hesitated for a moment, the trembling returning to his body as his knees began to shake faintly, his knuckles subtly turning a paler shade as he tried to grip onto his legs tighter.

“I went in, talked to him. He praised my final project, told me it was one of the best he had seen in his years of teaching. Then…but then he took me to some other room, telling me he wanted to show me this project he had worked on. …One he thought I would appreciate.”

You gulped, “What was it?”

“Some sort of…chair. Not really a chair…more like a slab of metal, with restraints attached to it. Some sort of machinery hooked up to the back of it.”

At the mere description you felt your heart begin to race inside your chest, only imagining what sort of contraption Kylo had seen.

“…What was it?”

“He wouldn’t call it by its real name…just said it was a personal project. Only his most prestigious students got to see it…use it.”

“For what?”

“…He said it was like an alternate reality…like taking drugs but without the risk. His story was that he desired to create that same reality for people without the drugs, to help studies…to give people that experience.”

“…I’m…I’m going to take a wild guess that’s not what it was.”

He nodded, his trembling growing a little stronger in his hands, his grip tightening on his legs.

“I agreed to try it…it seemed interesting enough and…he said my grandfather once participated in something similar…that I reminded him profoundly of him.”

Your brows furrowed faintly, your eyes holding a glimmer of sympathy as he continued.

“What…what happened…when you tried it?”

Kylo’s jaw tensed for a moment, his eyes seeming to change color at the mere thought of his experience. With another gulp he paused, flaring his nostrils faintly.

“He strapped me into the device…assured me that at least six of his students had done it before with no issue…assuring me I would likely handle it better than they did. …That’s when he got out the serum.”

Instantly you felt your stomach churn, your blood faintly turning a icy cold temperature.

“A serum?”

He nodded, “…He injected it into my veins like an IV, said that’s how the experience was administered. Then he flipped a few switches, insisted he would leave the room to check on something and, left me there…the whole night.”

Your gut took a freefall, looking at Kylo with a newfound empathy. He had been swindled into his condition. Praised and distracted until this person had him right where they wanted him.

“All night?”

His body began to faintly tremble, his nod even slower now as if his head was incapable of shifting all of a sudden.

“Yes.”

You gulped, scanning your eyes over him as you considered reaching out to him.

“What happened after that? …He let you go right?”

“…Not exactly. …He waited until I was in the form he wanted me to be…assured everything had worked out as he desired. He wanted to watch me break free myself. An-….and then he let me out.”

Your gut sank at the sudden drop in the tone of his voice, only imagining where this was going. Considering what you had witnessed the other evening, it would be no surprise if it did in fact go that way.

“What happened…when he let you out?”

His jaw stiffened once again, his mannerisms growing more rigid and notably tense. Whatever it was, he was more than obviously hesitant to tell you.

“All I know is what I read in the paper the next morning.”

Your brows rose as you instinctively curled into yourself, subtly scooting backwards. Though you knew Kylo was opening up, you couldn’t help but to move away from him. You knew there was only one reason a wolf would be in the local papers of a town like this, and it was certainly nothing small. Your mouth fell faintly agape as your eyes scanned him entirely, taking note of his features now. From the look in his eyes you were sure your mannerisms offended him in some respect, or possibly even hurt. You were of course his only real friend here.

“Y-you…you…”

“Say it.”

His tone had grown agitated, whether it was directed to you or towards himself you weren’t entirely sure.

“…You killed.”

His nostrils flared, his head barely moving to signify a nod in response. At even that small gesture you felt your gut freefall once again, the overwhelming sense of fear and anxiety settling in. You were in the same room, mere feet away as a murderer. Despite knowing his story of how he had committed the crime, you still couldn’t help but to fear what that meant for you.

“I-I…I-”

“I understand if you no longer want to speak to me.”

You released a deep breath, running your hand through your hair.

“I just…I need a minute. …You know to…to digest that.”

His eyes instantly flickered over you, assessing the look on your face as you held your hand to your forehead. Faintly closing your eyes you took another deep breath, trying to settle yourself over this newfound information. Of course you had witnessed the scene of his latest crime, but that was only one time. You had no knowledge of the circumstances, no idea of how he felt afterwards, nothing. All you knew for certain was that he had done it. Kylo from the other bed watched you intently, shocked you were even remaining in the same room as him at this point. Though he knew sharing the truth would risk his friendship with you and more, he could also not deny your need for his honesty. Whether he wanted you to or not, you would eventually find out the truth. With how much you truly did mean to him at this point, he knew it had to be him who told you the truth. Had you found out from other sources, the story would have likely been vastly different and distorted.

You sighed once again, opening your eyes once again. With a gulp you looked up at Kylo, unsure of where to take this next. Though the idea of him having a record set you on edge, you couldn’t shake the feeling of empathy within you. Something within you pleaded for you to stay, to give him something that was neither toxic or further damning. Considering the fact that you were his only friend, you couldn’t help but think that his decisions would only grow to be worse if you turned away from him. Or would your presence change any of that?

“Look…I…I don’t know if I…want to be…entirely alone…like this with you…at least for a while. Quite a while actually…but um…we can still be friends.”

His expression softened ever so faintly, almost going unnoticed by you. He nodded in response, giving you a faint wash of ease.

“I understand. …I appreciate that you’re even willing to be associated with me.”

You gave him a half hearted grin, still in slight shock from the discussion as a whole. You were friends with a werewolf. One that had torn into a lot more than woodland creatures. One that most certainly had an eerie backstory you felt even a Hollywood script writer couldn’t have constructed. In a way, you felt as though he had no choice in his condition. Then again, you weren’t an expert on wolf psychology.

“Of course.”

He cleared his throat, scooting forward faintly on the bed.

“There’s also something else…well…a lot of things, but one in particular.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing about death or anything, it’s just another thing about my condition you need to know.”

You sighed faintly, mustering up a smile.

“O-oh, ok sure. What is it?”

“The transformation it um…it changed everything about me.”

You scoffed faintly, “Obviously.”

“Including my biology.”

Your brow arched as his mannerisms grew tense and stiff once again. Once again he was growing nervous.

“What do you mean your biology?”

“I-”

Suddenly he stopped, abruptly snapping his head towards the door without even a second wasted. Faintly his nostrils shifted, his eyes just faintly narrowed at the structure. Was he sniffing? Just as quickly as he had turned to the door he turned back to you, his eyes intense in their appearance. In another word, adimant.

“You need to go.”

You quirked a brow, “Why? What’s happening?”

Quickly standing from the bed Kylo pulled at his top, adjusting it to sit properly on his upper half.

“My roommate, he’s back early. I can’t have anyone seeing you here.”

Standing from the bed your brows furrowed as you gripped onto your bag.

“Why can’t I be seen?”

“It’s not safe to be seen alone with me…at least not yet.”

“Yet?”

He nodded quickly, abruptly gripping onto your arm with enough pressure to pull you to the door.

“I’ll explain later, go.”

“But Kylo-”

“(Y/N) please! …Go.”

Feeling yourself shrink slightly at the sound of his booming voice you nodded quickly, scrambling over to the door. With surprising ease you opened the door and made your way into the hall.

“Ok, ok I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing against you, I just don’t want you in danger because of me.”

You nodded, gulping at the thought. Who was his roommate that the sight of you with Kylo would put you in danger?

“O-ok.”

Quickly turning on your heel you darted down the opposite direction, clutching your loose books closely to your chest. If anything you were grateful for their presence, calming your nervously trembling palms. Kylo watched you go, sighing in slight disappointment as he saw you disappear around the corner. Suddenly Kylo heard the other presence beside him, turning to look over his shoulder at the other dark haired male.

“Hey Ren.”

Kylo gave him a nod, “Daren.”

Faintly Daren’s nostrils flared, his eyes widening for a moment before he gave Kylo a smirk.

“You brought someone back to our room?”

“To pass off an assignment.”

Daren’s brow arched for a moment as he saw Kylo retreat back into the room. Slowly Daren turned to look down the hall where you had disappeared, taking a moment to just stare. You surely were not Phasma, nor any other familiar scent he had picked up before, and he couldn’t help but be curious.

“Uh huh…sure it was.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Daren.

“Are you ready to go?”

“To what?”

“Our meeting. Some new developments apparently.”

Kylo nodded, giving another unamused sigh as he pushed past Darren. “Are the Knights ready?”

Daren nodded, “Already on their way.”

Kylo nodded as he swiftly swung their door shut, “Let’s get going then.”


End file.
